1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an elongated support bag for the carrying of a fishing rod and reel with related equipment.
2. Prior Art
The sport of fishing typically entails a lot of equipment and accessory items. The sport of fishing also requires that the equipment and accessory items typically be carried from a vehicle to another site where the fishing will take place. Keeping that equipment organized, clean and under control is often difficult to do.
Surf casting, a type of sport fishing, requires additional equipment by which the fishing tackle is maintained supported in an upright orientation on land after the fishing line has been cast. That additional equipment often gets sandy and salty. It is desirable to keep the fishing rod and reel separated as much as possible from that supplemental equipment during their transport, because that supplemental equipment is less delicate and which would not be hurt by such salt and sand.
There is need for an arrangement to keep separated and protected the fishing rod and reel, while also permitting cumbersome accessory equipment, such as a sand spike to be carried therewith. There is also a need to carry that fishing rod and reel and related equipment in an efficient and unobtrusive manner as possible because such equipment is awkward anyway in view of its length and dissymmetry thereof.
It is therefore an object of the present invention, to provide a fishing rod and reel carrying bag which improves the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a carrying arrangement which segregates components of the rod and reel and accessories and maximizes their unobtrusiveness.
It is yet still a further object of the present invention, to provide a carrying and support arrangement which will protect the rod and reel and related equipment, from the environment, as well as from sinking it fell into water.
It is still yet a further object of the present invention, to provide a support arrangement for a rod and reel and related accessories, which support arrangement will also function to provide personal comfort for the fisherman as well as safety for his equipment.
The present invention relates to an elongated fishing rod and reel enclosure and carry bag for enclosing and carrying at least a major portion of a fishing rod and reel and related accessories and equipment. The elongated bag is made from a flexible material such as nylon or Gortex(trademark) or the like, having an overall length for example, of approximately 38 inches, or long enough to have the handle at the proximal end and the distal end of the first section of rod extend out of their respective ends of the elongated bag. The elongated bag is thus opened at each end for throughput of a rod and reel arrangement. The bag is asymmetrical along its longitudinal axis, and has a bulbous pouch extending a lower side thereof. The midpoint of the pouch is arranged at a location about one third the distance of the bag from a first end thereof. The pouch then extends downwardly from an uppermost edge of the elongated support bag by for example, to about 12 inches.
The elongated bag has an elasticized sleeve at each end thereof, and an elongated zipper extends from one end of the uppermost edge of the elongated bag to the second or distalmost end of the elongated bag. The elasticized sleeve at the distalmost end of the elongated bag is preferably unitary, so that the zipper does not permit that elasticized band to be split open.
The elongated bag has a support handle arranged across its uppermost edge on a second sidewall thereof, and at a midpoint thereof for carrying the bag by a single hand. The elongated bag also has an elongated shoulder strap extending from an upper edge thereof at the first end to an upper edge thereof at the second end.
The pouch and the elongated support bag are defined by a first sidewall and the second sidewall with an elongated strip of material comprising a curvilinear lowermost wall. The elongated support bag is about three to four inches in width along its entire length, sufficient to enclose a reel of up to approximately 8 inches in diameter and several inches thick, within that pouch. An elongated generally quadrilateral-shaped first pocket is arranged on the first sidewall of the elongated bag forward of the pouch, with a Velcro(trademark) type fastener across its uppermost edge. The first sidewall has a pair of spaced apart Velcro(trademark) securable straps on its outer surface approximately two and one half feet apart for supportive enclosure of a sand spike. The sand spike is utilizable for supporting the lower end of the surfcasting rod within a beach or waterfront location. The sandspike is a tubular member having a lowermost pointed first end and a flat uppermost end which receives the rod therewithin. The second sidewall of the elongated support bag at approximately the midpoint thereof, has a second pocket attached thereto to give it balance with the first pocket and additional carrying capacity, is closable with an uppermost Velcro(trademark) sealable edge arranged in an overlapping fashion with the pocket.
The second sidewall has an inner surface onto which a pair of spaced apart Velcro(trademark) straps are secured, which are openable and closable about a disassembled fishing rod placed therewithin.
An elongated sheath of nylon or Gortex(trademark) material may be disposed over the distalmost end of the fishing rod extending from the second or distalmost end of the elongated support bag. The elongated sleeve would have an elasticized opening which would mate about the distalmost end of the elongated support bag for securement thereto. The elongated sheath would provide enclosure and safety for the distalmost tip of the fishing rod in storage or transport.
In a further embodiment of the present invention, the sidewalls and lowermost wall of the elongated support bag is multi-layered, so as to permit enclosure of a soft padding to act as a cushion or barrier against damage of the contents of the elongated support bag.
In yet a further embodiment of the present invention, at least a portion of the sidewalls of the elongated support bag are water impervious and may have floatation material therebetween, so as to act as a floatation device for the contents of the elongated support bag, (or fisherman) should that be necessary.
Thus, what has been shown is a unique and safe enclosure and carrying support for a fishing rod and reel and its associated equipment and accessories. The elongated bag separates the more delicate components of the equipment from the less delicate accessories and permits the safe support and carrying of those devices to the fishing site in an appropriate manner. The elongated enclosure and support bag also functions as a safety device to minimize the likelihood of loss and possibly provide comfort to the fishermen using that elongated support bag.
The invention thus comprises a support bag for the enclosure and controlled support of a fishing rod and reel arrangement, comprising: an elongated flexible enclosure bag having a first end and a second end, each of the ends being open for receipt of the fishing rod therethrough, the enclosure bag being defined by a first and a second multilayer sidewall; a reel-enclosing pouch compartment located adjacent the first end of the elongated bag, arranged to protectively enclose the reel; and a first pocket on a forward portion of the first sidewall and a second pocket on a forward portion of the second sidewall for receipt of supplemental fishing gear and to provide a forward balance to the bag when a reel is enclosed adjacent the first end of said elongated bag. An elasticized sleeve is arranged at each end thereof for snug receipt about a fishing rod extending through the elongated bag. A zipper is arranged through the first sleeve at the first end of the bag up to the second sleeve at the second end of the bag, to ensure enclosure of the bag about the distal end of the rod. A removable sheath is arranged for protective enclosure of distal end of the rod during transport and storage thereof. One of the sidewalls has an inner side with a plurality of straps thereon for wrapping around a fishing rod enclosed within the enclosure bag. A handle may be arranged on an upper edge of the elongated bag at a midpoint thereof to permit balanced one-handed carrying thereof. An elongated shoulder strap may be attached at said upper edge of the elongated bag to permit carrying of the bag by one""s shoulder. The multilayer sidewalls may have a padding material therebetween for safety of the rod and reel carried therein. At least one of the multilayer sidewalls may be comprised of a floatation material. At least one of the sidewalls may have an outer surface with a pair of spaced apart straps thereon to controllably support an elongated sand spike segregated from said rod and reel. The elongated bag is at least about 38 inches long for the safe support of a fishing rod therewithin. The elongated may be about at least 3 inches wide for the safe support of a fishing rod and reel therewithin. The pouch has a mid-portion which is spaced about one third the length of bag from its first end thereof.